


Pitter Patter

by Ironpen



Series: Galaxy Brain [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin thinks attachment and love are the same thing, During Rako Hardeen arc, Gen, I didn't add it but Anakin is gonna have like 8 tiny Obi-Wan's helping hook him up later, M/M, No Beta, Shmi's alive in the background, Snippet, Tiny Jedi AU, for him they might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironpen/pseuds/Ironpen
Summary: In which there are miniature counterparts living in the walls of the Temple and Anakin might or might not break the rules by stealing one of the Tiny Obi's after thinking he's lost Obi-Wan.Yun-Ken would just like to convince Anakin to also steal his lover and their daughter.
Relationships: Future-Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Galaxy Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993621
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomicaleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/gifts), [JSwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tiny Jedi AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713509) by tomicaleto. 



> Me, halfway through writing this: Man I should add dialogue...  
> Me, continues to write it with no dialogue.

Anakin found himself wandering the Room of a Thousand Fountains after a hellishly sleepless night. Every time he tried to close his eyes he either saw Ahsoka holding Obi-Wan’s body or his body being lowered into the crematory. The rage had given out hours ago after Hardeen was locked away, the embers of wrath being smothered by gloomy grief with nothing to focus it on. He’s so tired of losing people. It felt like all he did was lose since this war started. 

The lights in the room were dim to reflect the time of day, it wasn’t long before dawn but today no one seemed to be about. He lowered himself down onto a bench near one of the Prasseln dwellings. He has always felt a chill on Coruscant and it seemed to have frozen him down to his bones, he felt fragile, more breakable than he could ever let show.

He sat there for minutes, the lights slowly turning up from a dim glow to a dull light as dawn crept closer. He felt some beings start to stir in the temple but none came around. Anakin was lost in the sounds of trickling water and rustling leaves from the artificial breezes. 

He remembered days like this when he first arrived at the temple, when he’d sit by the windows and stare out, woken by some vision or nightmare. Still and quiet moments full of darkness before Obi-Wan would be up and brighten the day with the dawn and get him moving to learn and grow. He could still feel his presence at...the…...edge of his senses.

Without realizing he’d turned he focused in on the distant back of his master tending to some patch of plants. He was convinced for a moment he had gotten so lost in memories that he was imposing his imagination into reality. But no the small back wasn’t distant, just small. In a ring of shrub lined grass stood a patch of herbs that were cultivated for the kitchens a tiny figure was moving, tending to the herbs and harvesting some in an equally tiny basket. Red headed and no beard but the same stocky build. A Prasseln of his master.

When they’d returned from Naboo after Master Jinn’s funeral, they’d come back with quite the surprise. One trio of Prasseln, a miniature Qui-Gon Jinns, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. They were not the first, not that the Jedi knew that. The first was his mother’s, leaving her on Naboo had been as bad as saying goodbye again but any version of her had deserved to be free on a world full of so much water and greenery. 

Prasseln were a strange phenomenon that Yoda himself had only seen once before. They were spawned from strong feelings between force users, even ones without proper bonds. Their exact purpose was unknown, if they had one, but it was believed they appeared when the Force had been thrown out of Balance somehow. Anakin was sure that one of the reasons the Yoda and Windu had ever let him be a Jedi. The shock that had broken through their masks when Obi-Wan had nervously presented them to the pair on Naboo had said volumes. 

Over the years more and more Prasseln had emerged and Jedi did as Jedi did and let go. Padawans and Masters left their force spawned Prasseln in any of the tiny dwellings dotting the duracrete walls of the temple as just another part of their training and Code. To be attached to a Prasseln meant you must then be attached to the one they resembled, some bonding was allowed but you must be able to let go and effectively abandon them. Anakin hated the entire idea.

Ahsoka had pestered him once or twice on if there was a Prasseln of Obi-Wan made by him. He had said nothing and she’d finally dropped it. 

How could he ever say that not once in the 10 years he’d been his padawan had there been a Prasseln for either of them. He knew why he’d never made one but Prasseln were an accepted fact by now and he had chalked his...ability up to his massive midichlorian count. Obi-Wan was the picture perfect example of detached, despite all Anakin’s attempts to make him proud, for there to be a second miniature Anakin to be about.

How does he explain his selfishness in keeping them all close to his heart, clutching them in his metaphorical hands where blessed Force they seemed content to stay. The one exception was his mother’s that he coddled the whole time he’d been on Naboo during Padme’s protection. If the rest had wanted to stay in peaceful Varykino he would have let them, kept them far away from the war and all its horrors. 

Even staring at this tiny Obi-Wan he felt his own shift and curl close, the first movement of them he’d felt since Obi-Wan had dropped off the roof. He’d feared his grief had killed them somehow and that he'd have to mourn not just his master but his heart’s companions as well. Having him there and seeing him was thawing him out quickly, leaving him choking on a sob as tears welled rapidly as he stumbled to his feet, needing…

* * *

When he came out of his daze he was curled on the floor of his room, holding the two small Obi-Wans. They looked mostly the same, the biggest difference was their robes and hairstyles. His tiny master was dressed in his general outfit while the unbearded one was dressed in standard Jedi robes. 

They both looked back at him with the same deep concern Obi-Wan always wore and the jedi raised his small hand to rest it on his tear stained cheek, the general just curled around his flesh thumb in some parody of a hug. The sliver of warmth from the miniature beings broke him all over again. 

He made sure not to crush the Prasseln in his grip, the master could respawn so long as he lived but the same could not be said for the other. His forehead rested lightly on two tiny heads as the grief surged anew. 

He’s blathering something, begging them to stay, begging them to care where Obi-Wan hadn’t in life, begging them to let him hold on. They say something back, voices high and unintelligible over his own keens of pain but the frantic wiping of his tears finally dragged him out of the storm. They both looked heart broken, tiny eyes tearing up themselves, in a look he had only caught Obi-Wan wearing when he’d been mourning Qui-Gon in the early padawan days.

The small pair turned to stare hard at each other and he knew they were speaking with the Force. ‘Did the Prasseln have their own language?’, he wondered idly as he awaited his sentence. The miniature general climbed to his tiny feet and reached to touch his heart. It was instinct to draw him close as he felt his own melt back into the empty chamber of his heart, leaving only one.

One miniature Obi-Wan who had his negotiating face on. When Anakin had grown old enough, lectures alone weren’t enough and he’d reworked his methods to approach Anakin like he was on the other side of a negotiating table. Anakin had been pleased at the time to be taken seriously, but later he’d often wondered if that had played its part in why Obi-Wan had never cared enough. Seeing him as an opponent over an actual padawan when he was already only a burden thrust upon him by duty. 

Staring at the echo of that polite determination he felt his heart squeeze again in gratitude that some part of Obi-Wan Kenobi would keep existing. He stood slowly, moving over to his work table. He placed the Prasseln down on it, who looked around with vague confusion. He opened one of the drawers lower down and retrieved one of his best secrets. 

He pulled some of the doll sized furniture he’d made during his meditations out and placed it so the Prasseln Jedi could sit before reaching into the drawer above it and retrieving the equally doll sized tea set he’d painstakingly worked on when he’d been too insomniac to sleep. He retreated to the kitchen to make the tea, committing a sin in his master’s eyes by heated up a cup in the nanowave before returning with the hot tea and an eyedropper for the small tea pot that he filled. 

* * *

  
Yun-Ken stared up at Anakin, who had just smuggled him out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains where he lived. This would not do, he’d taken him alone and he much rather enjoyed the company of his family. The rumors had been rampant about his Munin Obi-Wan dying though Ji-Sa had not said he’d felt any difference when Mikin and Yun-Ken had known the instant their Hugin Qui-Gon Jinn had passed.

He had a hunch that he most definitely did not like brewing in the back of his mind and having just watched the man breakdown so badly also decided he couldn’t leave him so badly off. But that didn’t mean he was just going to leave his family behind. If Anakin wanted him to stay then Mikin and Tanci also had to come. Ji-Sa couldn’t be pried from the gardens unless Coruscant was exploding.

Tin-Obi had said that him staying within Anakin’s Force presence (which Yun-Ken hadn’t known you could do like that) would help alleviate it some but he would also do well with something to visibly take care of and what would be better than a Prasseln of Obi-Wan Kenobi? Compared to most of the Temple the three of them had known Anakin was capable of healing from loss since they had known Prihmi but if his hunch was right...that would bring its own devastation. 

He looked down at the fine made tea set and the sturdy table and comfortable chair Anakin had produced from the drawers. The temple provided but most of it was made standard by droids or they made themselves with youngling projects being donated as decorations for their homes. 

He ran his fingers over the fine detailing on the cup he’d been handed that had looked smaller than a thimble in Anakin’s hands and knew they’d be coming out of this very, very spoiled. He poured himself a cup of tea and readied himself. He had to convince Anakin before Mikin, with Tanci, broke out of the Room and hunted him down, causing who knows how much chaos in their wake. 

He wished he could have spoken to Weda before he’d gone but the ancient Prasseln would likely be as cryptic as his Munin. Oh well, he’d just have to make it up as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Anakin makes doll furniture what'cha gonna do about it? Also I ended a smidge quickly but my creative juice ran out for this part and I didn't want to make this a monster when I still have IWBKOM to work on.
> 
> Hugin-the person who makes the Prasseln  
> Munin-the person the Prasseln resembles
> 
> Yun-Ken (Young Kenobi, made by Qui-Gon)  
> Tin-Obi (Tiny Obi-Wan, Anakin's)  
> Mikin (Mini Anakin, made by Qui-Gon)  
> Ji-Sa (Jinn, small-sized, made by Obi-Wan)  
> Tanci (Tano and -nci that google told me is a suffix for small in at least one african languages, made by Plo Koon)  
> Weda (Wee Yoda, and yes he is absolutely teeny tiny, made by ???)


End file.
